


Neon Blue

by dipdopofthedip



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bordering on smut but not really, cute stuff because thats all i know how to write, i just realized that i forgot to mention that connor and gavin sleep in am alaskan king size, let gavin eat his pop tarts, nerds, robot hickies, so do with that what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipdopofthedip/pseuds/dipdopofthedip
Summary: I hope Connor has some turtlenecks lmao





	Neon Blue

**Author's Note:**

> HDHFHDHD I KNOW IT'S BAD AND PROBABLY OOC BUT I WAITED LIKE A WEEK TO POST THIS HERE LMAO

Gavin Reed was not a gentle lover.

Well, not totally gentle. No matter how rough he was, there was always a note of tenderness in his actions. Specifically, when it came to Connor. God, Connor. Something made Gavin want to be as gentle as he could with Connor. Something about his chocolate brown eyes and his silky, perfect hair. His inquisitive voice, his less-than-socially-adept mannerisms. Something made him want to keep Connor pristine.

Pristine, until he had Connor pushed down on his bed, begging Gavin to stop teasing and just fuck him. Pristine, until Connor's hair was messy and his gorgeous eyes were swimming with pure lust. No, he couldn't possibly keep him perfect when he begged him to ruin him.

Gavin was possessive. Not in a, "you talk to another man and I'll rip out your thirium pump" way, but in a, "all of this, this perfection, is mine, and anybody that tries to have you in the same way will end up dead" way. When he was getting close, all Gavin could manage to say was "mine". Connor thought it was adorable. He thought everything Gavin did was adorable. So when Gavin asked him if he could bite him, "mark" him, as Gavin put it, why say no? 

It's not like Connor knew.

Gavin started soft. Barely there touches that sent Connor's sensors on a wild rampage. Soft kisses pressed along Connor's collarbone. When Gavin used his teeth, he felt Connor's breath hitch. Right along the bone, Gavin started nibbling at him. He bit softly at the flesh, the soft vinyl designed to perfectly emulate skin. Connor's hands went up and found Gavin's hair. When Gavin finally started applying real pressure, the android grabbed a fistful of soft brown fuzz.

The biting turned hard. Connor had very few pain receptors, so the small amount of pain and the extreme amount of pleasure mixed to make a sensation that burned every part of him. He could hardly keep his eyes open; so he didn't. He closed his eyes and leaned into Gavin's touches, his small touches that were aimed nowhere and landed on Connor's wrist. Gavin combined hard biting and soft sucking, his mouth becoming a strangely sensual vacuum of sorts. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Connor managed to mumble a small request that Gavin almost didn't hear.

"Please fuck me.”

The next morning was blurry. Sunlight filtered in through the open window of Gavin's room. Next to Gavin was a fucking angel. The absolute cherub that was a moaning, screaming mess the previous night. Gavin allowed his gaze to settle on Connor's face. Slowly, his eyes travelled lazily downward. Down his cheek, just under his jaw-

Holy shit.

His entire neck was covered in bright blue marks. His jaw, his collarbone, his shoulder. The marks got more opaque along the spots that he'd given the most attention. 

Holy shit. Holy shit.

He had bit under the assumption that he wouldn't bruise. So seeing the cyan marks adorning his lovers body excited him in a way he didn't think possible. The marks reached his back, his ass, his thighs. There were a lot on his inner thighs. There were handprints on his hips, teeth marks just on base of his neck. Marks from where fingers dug into his waist.

A deafening mantra of "mine" blared in Gavin's head.

He reached his hand down to touch Connor's face. His soft features fit perfectly into the palm of Gavin's hand. He let his fingers stroke the android's temple. He found the spot where his LED used to be.

He remembered what happened when they removed it.

He had used an old pocket knife. He sat next to Connor, cupping his jaw with one hand and maneuvering the tool with the other. 

His hand slipped.

The blade pushed further than intended, drawing a bit of blue blood. It pooled around the metal and dripped down his face. Gavin panicked, and removed the knife. The LED popped out with it. 

Gavin smiled at the memory. After that they'd put it into a small box and put it onto Gavin's top shelf in his closet. They decided to lay on the couch together, Gavin's small frame sprawled out on top on Connor, and binge-watch a sickeningly cheesy 90s sitcom.

Gavin leaned down, his hand still cupping Connor's absolutely gorgeous face. He squeezed the soft cheek teasingly. 

"Hey dipshit, wake up. You don't even need sleep."

Connor groaned at that. "Maybe I want to stay in bed. Maybe I don't want to be a functional citizen for a day."

A chuckle floated from Gavin's lips. "Come on babe, I'm hungry. I don't like eating alone."

Connor grabbed a pillow and lazily tossed it at Gavin's face. "Microwave a Pop-Tart and eat in here." He burrowed deeper into the blanket, resembling a small rodent.

"Alright, you lazy fuck, I'm gonna go make me something to eat so I don't starve, and you can stay in here and hide under my covers."

Connor let out a pleased hum. "Yes, that's fine."

Gavin got up from the bed, internally mourning the loss of warmth and the sudden lack of touch. If he could, he would've stayed in bed all day, but alas, he was human, and also hungry as fuck. As he walked to the kitchen, he heard Connor quietly whine something about hurrying up. “The bed is significantly colder without human body heat.”

As Connor recommended, he grabbed a pack of Pop-Tarts from the cabinet and unwrapped it, putting them on a small saucer and opening the microwave. He set the timer to 45 seconds and leaned against the counter. He waited impatiently for the Pop-Tart to warm up so he could take it back to the bedroom. But he figured Connor wouldn't be happy about it; he couldn't stand crumbs in the bed. 

Apparently, in his lazy morning stupor, Connor had neglected to look at his body.

“GAVIN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!” 

The microwave beeped to signal that the Pop-Tarts were done cooking.

“Uh, C-Connor! I know what you just realized, it's uuh, fuck, um, so, apparently androids can bruise? Uh, fuck shit fuck, um-”

He hurried to grab his breakfast and ran to the bedroom to find Connor now panicking. “Gavin, it's all over me, my entire body is BLUE, how did you even manage that?!” If he still had his LED, it would be flashing red and yellow. Gavin couldn't help but laugh. 

“Why are you laughing? I have to cover this!”

Gavin started cackling at that.

“Why cover it? Everyone knows we live together, what do they expect?” Gavin knew why; Connor didn't quite enjoy being as on display about their relationship, keeping intimacy between him and Gavin. Gavin, however, preferred to let people know that Connor was his. He always made sure he was touching Connor, his hand tracing along his neck, placing small kisses on the confused android’s face. He wouldn't mind having marks, made by him, covering Connor's neck, letting everyone know that nobody else could have him.

“Whatever, just… Gavin, if these aren't gone by tomorrow, I'm going to kill you.”

Gavin disregarded that comment. He lightly pushed Connor over to the bed, plate still in hand, so that they could return to the comfy state they woke up in. Connor groaned. “The crumbs…” 

Gavin chuckled, leaning over to kiss Connor on the jaw. “I'll deal with it later. Maybe it'll make you get out of bed, lazy ass.” Leaning in again, he softly kissed his boyfriend's lips. Connor smiled into the kiss. They broke apart for a second. “I still need to eat. I'm fucking starving.” Connor pouted. He was aware that humans needed sustenance to survive, but couldn't it wait for a few minutes? As Gavin ate the now lukewarm pastries, Connor got an idea. He reached his hand up to take it from Gavin's; and began to feed him.

“Connor, what the fuck? I'm not a little kid, I can eat a damn Pop-Tart by myself.” He wasn't angry; simply curious as to what the fuck Connor thought he was doing. Connor explained that he had seen something similar to this in an old romance movie, and figured it couldn't hurt to try out. In reality, Connor just wanted things to keep being intimate like this. Every second that Gavin wasn't touching him was a second that this soft, common yet rare moment could end. 

“Alright, stop feeding me you needy little shit. Lemme finish and we'll go back to bed, m’kay?” His eyes lit up at that suggestion. Bed. Sleep. Together. Quiet. Connor lightly dusted off the damned crumbs that kept falling onto the sheets. He looked down at the neon blue spots on his inner thighs. At least nobody would see those. But his neck, what would he do? He only had button-up shirts, so he would have to pop the collar and pray it stayed in place.

Gavin got up to put the saucer in the sink, something Connor had got him into the habit of. He came back and found Connor already becoming a burrito under the covers. “Hey hey hey, you can't take all the blankets!!” He took a running jump into the bed, pulling the blankets over him. Both men were laughing uncontrollably the whole time. As Gavin settled down, he let his hands snake over Connor's body, pulling him close and letting out a breathy laugh. They pressed their foreheads together, and closing their eyes. Gavin felt himself falling asleep. Before he let himself go back to sleep, he pressed a kiss onto Connor's mouth. “Hey, dipshit.”

Connor opened his eyes.

“I love you.”

Connor smiled, and pushed his face into Gavin's shoulder. “Yes, I know. I love you too.”


End file.
